


Glass and the Ghost Children

by habituallykindablue



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Car Accidents, Ghosts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/habituallykindablue/pseuds/habituallykindablue
Summary: It's a new start.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 2





	Glass and the Ghost Children

**Author's Note:**

> hope y’all enjoy. my tumblr: vampyreangel 
> 
> THIS STORY CONTAINS A SUICIDE ATTEMPT

It's a new start.

A new town, state, school and address; a sterile advancement from the blood that poured from his wrists. At least here he's a blank slate. There are no rumors or tales surrounding Gerard. Nobody will ever even know about the attempt. His arm is still stitched up and bandage. 

Gerard's mother drove him to the airport earlier that day. The California heat was warm and the sky was cloudless. He was wearing black jeans and his Smashing Pumpkins hoodie. In his suitcase was a few thermal shirts, jeans, and a parka. 

In Maine resides a city called Bailey; a place where it lives in a constant state of snowstorms. It’s where Gerard spent the first five years of his life. His mother left Bailey for a new life with a new man. Gerard tagged along, but Mikey stayed in the cold with their dad. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to travel?” His mom said. “Think of all the things you’ll see.”

“I’m okay.”

His mom hugged him. “I’m a phone call away, alright?”

“alright.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too, mom.”

He boarded the plane and took one last glance at LA. The plane took off and he felt sick; like he was stuck in a hospital bed, doomed to watch time take his spirit away. 

The ride was five hours long, but it felt much longer. He exited the plane with his luggage, and headed to the lobby. He sat there until he heard a voice. 

“Gee?” A man said.

Gerard turned around and saw his dad, along with Mikey.

“Here,” Mr. Way said. “Let me get your suitcase.”

“Thanks.”

If Gerard knows anything about his dad, it’s that he loves antique cars. Mr. Way placed his luggage in the back of a 1965 Chevy. The interior had work done, though. 

Mr. Way enrolled Gerard at Roosevelt High School for his senior year. it was November, so school had been in session for a couple months. 

“So how are things? You’re hair looks different.” Mr. Way said awkwardly.

“Oh, um, I dye it black.”

“It looks good. Any girls back in California?”

“I’m gay.”

“... Any boys?”

Mikey faced palm

“No boys, dad.”

When they pulled into the driveway, Gerard went straight to his old bedroom. It still looked like a 5th grader’s bedroom. The deep purple felt like satin to his hands. He dumped out his pencils and sketch on the desk before going downstairs to the living room.

Mikey was in the living room. “Hey, dad wants you outside.”

Gerard headed outside and saw a blue car that wasn’t there when he arrived. There was also two men there talking to his dad. 

“Gerard!” The man said. “Remember me?” He laughed at Gerard awkwardness. “Thought so.”

“Hey,” The younger of the two strangers spoke. “I’m Ray. We used to go hunting for crawdads in the river.”

“oh, yeah.”

“You see this car?” the man spoke. “all yours.”

“No way, I can’t take this.”

“Please do. It was mine, but I have arthritis now and can’t drive. I’d rather you have it then have it collect dust in the garage.”

“Thank you...”

“Harry. Harry Toro.”

Gerard sat in the drivers seat. “seriously, this is awesome. I’ve never had a car.”

Mr. Way smiled. “It’s yours now.”

/

Gerard started school today. He put on a black thermal shirt, black skinny jeans, his converse and a navy green parka. He fetched his makeup bag and did his eyeliner and mascara. Lip balm too. 

He skipped breakfast and headed out the door without saying a thing. Gerard hopped into the headed to School. He parked into a space far from the school door; where all the other people are. but the futile attempt to stay away failed when when he heard, “IT’S MIKEY WAY’S BROTHER.” 

Gerard got out of his car right as the bell rang.  
On the way to his first class Mikey said, “Sorry about Brendon. He’s fucking annoying.” 

First period went by like a blur. He was surprised how... nice people were? They just minded their own business, unlike the students back at california. 

towards his last class he ran into Ray. “Hey, Gerard! do you like video games?”

“Yeah.” He replied. 

“Wanna come to my place and hang out?

“Uh, I can’t, some other time thought?”

“Sure, that’s cool.”

They swapped numbers and parted ways.

Gerard’s first day at Roosevelt High School wasn’t as bad as he thought it would it be. He Made zero except ray. 

“um, hey, dad? can you do me a favor?”

“Yeah, Gee, what’s up?”

Gerard pulled up his left sleeve

“This is where i tried to kill myself. can you take the bandages off?”

Mr. Way took a deep breath. “Yes.” He never imagined doing this. He felt like crying. 

Gerard was tense when his dad removed the bandage. “Thanks, dad.” he mumbled. 

“No proble- are you wearing makeup?”

“Yeah. does it bother you?”

“Nope. Just surprised.” Mr. Way said. “Make any friends today?”

“Just Ray.”

“Good kid.”

Well, I’ll get out of your hair. “Love you, Gee.”

Love you too, dad.”

“just promise me something.”

“what?”

“you’ll never cut yourself again.”

“I’ll try.”

/

It was Saturday, and Gerard woke up a furry, overweight ginger cat in his face. He noticed his bed room door was slightly open. Gerard had never seen this cat before. 

this time he actually sat down for breakfast. 

“What’s up with the cat?” Gerard asked, taking a bite out of his pancakes.

“oh, I let him in your room. Hope you don’t mind.” Mr. Way said. “Everyone needs love from an animal.”

“What is it named?” 

“Luna.”

“Pretty.”

“So, Gerard, wanna go hang out at the lake to ice skate with me and some friends?”

“um, sure. wait– you just want a ride, freshman.”

“Yes or no?”

“alright.”

“Let me get dressed.”

Gerard ran up the stairs and put on a green turtleneck sweater and black jeans. His snow boots were downstairs along with his parka.  
He put them on and saw Mikey was already in in the car.

“You take forever to get ready.”

/

Mikey greeted everyone. “This is Gabe, he supplies us with beer. oh, and This is Brendon, the guy who yelled at you the other day. 

“Hi. sorry I didn’t bring ice skates. I’m just kind of chaperoning at this point.”

“I’ll take Mikey home, no big deal.” Gabe said. “My car is the red one.”

“I’m cool with that. Don’t like, get into a accident.”

/

Gerard died thirty-three minutes in a car accident after saying that. He tried to take a more scenic route and a car slammed into his car full speed. They other driver was lucky and fled the scene. 

When he opened his eyes, there were police vehicles and an ambulance. Gerard looked down and saw himself dead. Then they put him in a body bag and all he could do is watch. 

Gerard waved his hands in front of a police officer’s. The office didn’t even flinch. 

Fuck. He’s a ghost. 

“Hey.” A stranger said.

Gerard turned around, tears in his eyes. The owner of the voice belonged to a short man covered into tattoos. “Here,” he said, handing him a book. 

HANDBOOK FOR THE RECENTLY DECEASED. 

Gerard wiped away his tears. “Are you the Grim Reaper or something?” 

“Nah, I work for him thought. I’m just Frank the Death collector.”

“What am I supposed to do?”

“Well, you have three options. First you could stay a ghost. Secondly, you can be reincarnated. Third, you become a Death Collector, like me.”

“Can I have some time to think this over?”

“one week, babe.”

/

Gerard’s parents decided he’d be buried in Maine, where the rest of his family was buried. There was an open spot next to his grandma.

Watching your own funeral was strange. He sat in the empty pew with Frank. 

“How did you die?” He asked Frank. 

“motorcycle accident. I was 25.”

Gerard got up and looked at himself in the casket. His skin looked pale; almost fake. He caught a glimpse of his mom crying and she almost made him cry too. 

The funeral ended at 5o’clock. they lowered his casket and everyone parted ways. 

“Frank?”

“Yeah?” 

“I wanna be a death collector. Being reincarnated scares me because who will I become? And stuck being a ghost sounds miserable. so, why not do something to keep myself entertained until the end of the world. 

“We can be a team.” Frank said.

“Ok, let’s do it.”

They both got into the car drove off. 

“you’re pretty cool about being dead, Gerard.”

“I already wanted to die, so yeah.”

“That sucks. Such a pretty face you are too, you know? like, damn.”

“Where are we going?”

“My house.” Frank said.

Frank’s house was an abandoned cabin in the woods. When he walked in, it was obvious Frank did some interior work. 

“You like it?” 

Gerard nodded. “Yeah, I do.”

“it’s your house too.”

“I take it you never use your bed.”

“Only for sex, babe.”

Let’s put in to use then.”

/

Gerard laid his head on frank naked chest. “That was fun. My first time having sex.”

“First of many times. Now, time to get to work.”

They got dressed and headed out the door, waiting to see what awaits them.


End file.
